How To Rock The End
by aworldwellneverfind
Summary: This is my reaction to hearing the news that How To Rock is ending. A short one-shot based on the actors that play the characters rather than the characters themselves. Sorry that everyone's a little OOC. I tried. Please read, favorite and review! It'd mean the world to me! : Max/Lulu with a few minor friendship pairings. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I know we've probably all heard the news about How To Rock ending, likely without the Zevie that we've all wished and hoped for. I guess this is my reaction to the ending. **

**Keep in mind that the characters in my story are the actors who play the characters, now the How To Rock characters themselves. It's a Mulu story, in a way. **

**Everyone's a little bit out of character, but only because I don't know any of them personally, and could not tell you how they'd act in the situation. **

**Please review / favorite! It's a one-shot, but I still want to know what you thought of it. **

How To Rock The End:

David Israel stands in the front of a small conference room, looking into the hopeful eyes of the cast and crew that he has grown to love.

"I bet you're all wondering why I've called you here today, and I regret to tell you, that it's bad news. I figured that I should tell you now, here, before you find out on Twitter or something…" he begins, and he couldn't help but tear up a little. Surely he wouldn't cry, but the How To Rock cast and crew was one of the greatest groups that he'd ever worked with. He was going to miss them immensely.

"Wait," Noah asks, interrupting his important speech, his eyes searching the room. "Where's Max?"

Several people shrug, and a low mumbling erupts from the once-silent room. Slowly, they all turn to look at Lulu. Certainly Lulu would know his whereabouts. She is his best friend, after all.

With an amused smirk, she informs the room, "He's on tour with Victoria Justice, remember? He said he couldn't make it."

"Oh," David replies, his mouth turning into a slight frown. "Well, I guess he'll find out on Twitter."

"We could text him," Chris suggests.

"Perhaps," David agrees. "Perhaps we could. But can I just…"

"Guys, you wanna know what'd be funny?" Halston pipes up, smiling suddenly. "If we all crashed a concert. Like, imagine how shocked Max would be, like, oh my gosh! Look! It's all my friends from How To Rock. Don't you think that'd be great?"

"Guys…" David tries to calm them down, but it doesn't work.

"Yes!" Noah cheers. "Can we wear like, shirts with like, his face on them?"

"We'll legit have signs and wave them in his face," Chris nods, building off his best friend's idea.

"What does he call his fans again?" Noah wonders aloud. "Schneider bunnies?"

"Monkeys," Lulu informs him. "Schneider monkeys."

"Back to the bigger issue here," David attempts, but he is ignored.

"Ah, Schneider monkeys. You're right," Noah nods.

"LET'S DRESS UP LIKE MONKEYS!" Halston screams. "And call ourselves the Schneider monkeys!"

"That's so cute!" Cymphonique grins. "He'd love that."

Throughout the chaos, David locks eyes with Samantha, mouthing 'help' to her. Out of the entire group, Sam had always understood him the best, and perhaps she could get the attention back on him. It was awfully important, after all. He wouldn't just call them all there for no reason.

"Guys!" Sam calls out, effectively silencing her friends and cast mates. "Shouldn't we listen to David?"

Grumbled 'yeahs' and 'sorrys' emerge from the cast, who had been distracted by plans to surprise their missing friend. David clears his throat and starts again.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, I regret to inform you all that How To Rock has not been given another season."

"What?" everyone in the room seems to yell. "Are you serious?"

"But that was my favorite show," Chris frowns. "I would watch it every day."

"It was literally the only thing in my DVR," Sam shakes her head. "And now they're cancelling it?"

"Nickelodeon is going through a transition," David sighs. "They're getting rid of other shows, even immensely popular shows, like Victorious. It's just what they're doing."

"Stupidly," Nelson mutters, getting a small laugh from everyone.

"At least Big Time Rush gets another season," Halston shrugs. "I mean, that's always good, right?"

Everyone shoots her annoyed looks, because now isn't really the time to show support for her boyfriend. She looks down, noticing her mistake.

"They can't do this," Lulu says, clearly upset by the news.

"They can, and they did," David tells her. "But we still have our friendships that we made here, and we had a lot of good times…"

"I'm in awe," Cymphonique pouts. "I never thought that this would happen. It was so much fun…"

Noah looks up at David. "The fans aren't going to like this."

"The fans of Zevie Nation are going to be especially upset," he replies, and Lulu smiles a small smile.

"I'm going to miss Zevie Nation," is her reply.

"Yeah," Sam agrees. "I totally shipped Zevie."

"Same," Kevin admits. "And Grelson."

Noah smiles shyly at Halston. "Grelson was pretty cool."

"Are you kidding?" Lulu jokes. Talking with her cast mates really made her feel better, but there's someone missing, someone who could turn even her darkest days into bright ones. "Zevie was fifty times better than Grelson could ever _hope _to be."

She and Noah bickered back and forth a little longer, before David clears his throat once again to extract their attention.

David concludes, "I'm really sorry that it had to end this way, but I hope the friendships and memories made here are enough to last you all throughout life."

They all start clapping, tears rolling down a few faces, Lulu's in particular. David proceeds to leave the room, followed by many of the crewmembers, allowing the main cast a few moments to take in the news.

"I just… never believed that this would happen," Lulu whimpers, pulling her knees to her chest. "I thought that this would've lasted for longer."

"I know," Cymphonique pats her costar's head. "I thought this would be a permanent thing."

Sam sits down beside Lulu and grabs her hand, holding it gently. "It's not so bad, though, really. We'll move on. We'll work on other projects. See this as an open door. We could do so much more. You could maybe get a singing career…"

Lulu rolls her eyes at that. She never believed that her voice was really good, but her cast knows otherwise.

"You have a lovely voice," Sam tells her. Squeezing once, Sam releases her hand and sighs. "We'll all be fine. I promise."

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Noah cries from behind the girls. He and Chris are hugging in the usual way that they do. They were best friends; the cast was used to them being touchy-feely with one another. Nobody has ever questioned it. "OUR LIVES ARE OVER!"

"Who's lives are over, and why?"

The entire room turns to face Max in the doorway, a confused look on his face, a black carry-on in hand.

"Max!" Lulu squeals, forgetting about her tears. She'd missed him more than she'd admit while he's been on tour, and while they'd text, talk on the phone and video chat relatively often, nothing ever really filled the emptiness in her chest.

"Hey baby," he grins at her. "Why so sad?"

"They're ending How To Rock," Sam updates him. "Without a second season."

"Are… are you serious?" His smile melted away to form an angry expression. "But… it's not over. There's so much more…"

"I know," Lulu frowns. "They left so many things unanswered and everyone's going to be fuming that Zevie isn't…"

She's cut off by the sudden mouth pressed to hers. Soft, gentle, as though it belongs there. She knows instantly who it belongs to.

"Max?" she asks. "What was that for?"

He simply smirks. "It's what the fans would've wanted. Zevie forever, right?"

"Yeah," she nods, beaming. "Zevie forever."

**Awh. A happy ending for Max & Lulu. I wish this actually happened, but I doubt it. Sigh. **

**Sorry for inaccurate facts. I'm not all that in the loop with celebrity gossip. I hope anything wrong didn't distract too much from the story. If anything IS wrong, please be sure to leave it in the review. For next time, I mean. (: **

**Love you guys! Zevie forever! **


	2. Author's Note

Hello, hello!

Sorry this isn't another chapter! :/ Just a quick author's note.

Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I never expected so many people to love it! Thank you so much! And I'm glad so many of you can visualize it. As for making this a multi, I'm not sure. I will see if maybe I could get some inspiration.

Anyone who wants to use my story as inspiration for their own, please do. I'm so flattered that you'd like to use my story.

I'll definitely write some more Mulu stories, just because I love Mulu. Your reviews gave me so much inspiration. Ah, I love you guys!

By the way, How To Rock fans? They're the best kind of fans. #SaveHowToRock


End file.
